Special Delivery
by ginnylovesharry07
Summary: My responce to the Christmas challenge On GrangerEnchanted. I used challenge prompt #1: The one gift she wanted was never under the tree...except this year it came by special delivery, wrapped in a big red bow. One-Shot


**Special Delivery by ginnylovesharry07**- username is hermionelovesharry07 on GE

My reponse to the Christmas challenge, I used prompt #1: The one gift she wanted was never under the tree...except this year in came by special delivery, wrapped in a big red bow.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

_Knock! Knock!_

_Bang! Bang!_

Sleeping uncomfortably on her sofa on a cold, snowy Christmas Eve, Hermione Granger woke up quickly and placed her hand over her racing heart. She huffed in a fit of anger at the sound of banging at her door once again. Tonight, due to all the holiday gatherings of friends and families, her apartment complex had an enormous amount of traffic coming and going.

She tried to ignore them, but some of them were quite pissed and they would continue to bang on her door.

After noticing the time was almost midnight by the small clock sitting on the fireplace mantel, she raised her hand at the telly and turned it off with the remote she was holding. Once again, she fell asleep watching the yearly traditional Christmas shows out of sheer boredom, which ultimately put her to sleep.

Tiredly, she went to the door to explain to the strangers once more that they reached the wrong floor or were at the wrong flat number.

She cautiously looked through the peep hole; the person standing in her hallway was none other than tall, dark, and handsome…well with his fair complexion one couldn't very well call him dark, but two out of three wasn't bad…Tri-Wizard Champion, quidditch star, and war hero, Cedric Diggory, and he was wrapped in a big red bow tied around his waist. She slowly opened the door for him, trying very hard not to laugh at the sight before her.

"Happy Christmas," he apprehensively greeted her. Cedric, standing at six foot three inches with unruly copper tone hair, was wearing jeans and a black jumper, and was sporting the big red bow around his waist hidden under his black outer coat. She waved her hand welcoming him inside and he quickly moved into her lounge. He removed his coat, and set it on her sofa.

"Cedric, what are you doing here? I can see that your date didn't like your humorous and obviously cheap attempt to give yourself away," she said to him as she tried to sound cheerful, though she always failed when he showed up after one of his dates. "I told you, you should've went with the jewellery."

She followed him and went over to stand by the fireplace, placing her back towards the dying fire.

"Granger, you know there was no such date. Why won't you believe me?" he asked as he slowly walked closer to her. "I'm actually your Christmas present this year- I heard recently that you were still searching for a particular gift."

She turned around and looked at him quizzically as she thought to herself, '_Why would he be here, shouldn't he be on some date tonight or at least spending Christmas with his parents?_'

"One night in the pub, I went to meet Harry, but you were already there talking with him." He timidly placed his hand on her cheek, hoping to search her eyes for happiness rather than misery.

At his touch, she closed her eyes, loving the warmth from his body and knowing that he could never be more for her.

"I overheard you two talking that night," he confessed.

Her eyes popped open wide, tempting to bulge out of their sockets as she surveyed his face. She was horrified and embarrassed that he heard what was discussed that late night.

"Please, no more hiding from the truth, 'Mione," he whispered to her, "I'm here now, all you have to do is accept your present." He looked down at the goofy big red bow around his waist for a second and then he glanced back at her face with a huge smirk. "All you have to do is unwrap me."

Hermione was shocked; here standing in front of her, was the one man that she had romantic feelings toward. She had for quite some time, but she had been too afraid to pledge her heart to another person since that awful day when she walked in on Susan Bones riding her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, in their bed at Grimmauld Place.

When she found them, she had realized the one man that she _could_ have felt that she was not good enough for him.

Afterward, whenever she felt depressed Cedric somehow showed up at her door to cheer her up and to distract her from drinking to much firewhisky, which she tried to do very often. Although everyone thought she was pining for Ron, in actuality, that wasn't the main reason why she felt like drinking. The bizarre thing was that even though Ron was the one who cheated on her, she felt more sorrow each time she watched Cedric going out on dates with other witches that were a lot thinner, prettier and more elegant than she was.

Cedric still tried to help her by talking to her, but she understood that it was a lost cause and there wasn't a thing she could do about it anymore, so she stopped drinking and would appear happier around her friends and family, averting Cedric's need to show up at her door repeatedly.

"Knut for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Why me, Cedric?" she responded as she looked into his eyes. "You could have any witch out there."

"You are the one witch I want." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a searing kiss just to prove to her of this very thing. "I have to confess something. That day when you finally told us what Ron did to you, I was so angry with him, I wanted to walk out of there to find him and tear him limb from limb. But I had to make sure that you were okay, and that kept me from actually doing it.

"I'm so thankful that he was such a git; if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have had an excuse to finally spend more time with you," he acknowledged. "But I can't forgive him for lying to you and causing you all of this pain, for tempting you to drink away your sorrows."

"I can't blame him," she whispered as she looked down to her house slippers. "I'm not as pretty as Susan."

"I have to agree with you there," he said.

She jerked her head up to look up at him, her mouth opened wide, tears clouded in her eyes. She tried to think of what to say back to him, but the pain ached in her body; more so in her throat, preventing her voice to work…clearly hurt by his words. Before she could speak, he placed his finger firmly on her lips.

"You're not as pretty as Susan, 'Mione, you're more beautiful, brilliant, and charming than her or any other witch. I've had feelings for you for a while now, years actually, but your affection for Ron got in my way.

"I knew I loved you the moment you pushed me out of the way at the Department of Mysteries, saving me from my second brush with death," he said with an undertone. "I would never believed that tripping over one's own feet could save their life."

Cedric was glad of her quick reflexes- if she hadn't stepped in to help him, he wouldn't have been able to avoid death for a second time. The first time was when Harry warned him about Wormtail trying to kill him; when he turned to look at Harry's line of vision, he clumsily tripped on his own feet, knocking him out of the way and putting him behind a huge black kettle which blocked the killing curse.

Harry yelled at him to go back and get Dumbledore. He didn't want to at first, but Harry begged him to _Accio_ the cup without him. When he returned, it took him awhile to get through the cheers of the crowd, only Hermione and Ron…well Hermione could tell that something wasn't right when he yelled for help. He was amazed, watching her petite form stomp and push its way through the crowd toward him; drawing Professor Dumbledore's attention.

Cedric was able to tell Dumbledore that they Portkeyed to a graveyard and Harry mentioned something about Riddles...Tom Riddles. Dumbledore didn't even give him a second look before he gathered Mr. Weasley and his dad as he Apparated away.

Later, his dad told him they were at the graveyard of Voldemort's father, Tom Riddle, and when they arrived Harry was duelling with Voldemort and was about to be killed. Dumbledore's surprise attack scared Voldemort's followers away.

A few weeks later, Professor Dumbledore inducted him into the Order and he worked undercover in Hogsmeade during the next school term. He would sneak into the school and help Harry and his friends with the D.A. So when it came time to ask for help from the D.A. to sneak into the Ministry to save Harry's godfather, Sirius, he was notified through the fake Galleon, and immediately went with them.

That's when she pushed him out of the way, taking a curse sent to him by Dolohov. He saw her cut up, bleeding to death and almost dying while passed out. Neville carried her for him while he fought the Death Eaters. When she was in the infirmary, she didn't know Ron wasn't the only one that sat by her side the whole time, waiting and watching for her to heal, because most of the time he was under the Disillusment Charm.

Only Harry knew he was there when he caught him putting on the charm in the halfway before he went in for a 'visit'.

After the war, Cedric watched how Hermione interacted with Ron, showing more and more romantic gestures, and then she started going out with him, choosing to be with him, not Cedric.

Cedric continued to date Cho, but he wasn't interested in her enough to ask her hand in marriage, and after that he would only go out on blind dates or very dull ones at that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she placed her hand on his arm, and he continued on. "You are such an amazing woman," he admitted. "And I love you just the way you are."

She looked up at him like he was out of his mind.

"I wanted to wait until you were over him, but I couldn't stand it anymore. After I went shopping for your Christmas present in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, I wasn't able to find anything that you didn't already have, something that you desired most in the world, other than the newest _Hogwarts: A History _book. That's when I remembered your conversation with Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me that you dated Ron because you believed I would end up married to Cho? Although I was dating her at the time, my heart belonged to you long before she could claim ownership of it. With the events unfolding in the war, I knew I needed to delay until after Harry defeated Voldemort to tell you, but then you kissed him during the battle and soon after you started going out with him. I was sure that I was too late, and that's when I decided I was going to marry her after all, but I couldn't bring myself to ask her.

"Tonight, I want to show you how much I love you; I want to make love to you," he said. "We'll decide later what you want to do about _us_. If you ask me to leave your flat, to never bring this up again, I will. I only ask that you let me stay in your life as your friend."

Hermione looked at him, her only answer was pulling his head down to her, kissing him softly on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, but there was something velvety that scrunched in her way. She glanced down and noticed he was still wearing a big red bow. She couldn't help it, she started to giggle as she thought back to her past Christmas' where her parents enforced her to wait until Christmas morning to open her presents. Opening one present early couldn't hurt, though, after all she had been awfully good this year.

"My parents always made me wait until Christmas morning to open my presents." She couldn't help but tease him.

"Well, if you feel that strongly," he stated. "I can always unwrap my present and you can wait until morning."

She stepped back and smiled at him, her hands moved to hold the ends of the bow and pulled it apart gradually. He froze and held his breath as he watched her pull and tug the ribbon. Before she let the ribbon drop to the floor, he moved in closer to pull her in his arms, but she shook her head no.

"I'm not done unwrapping my present," she informed him as she placed a brief kiss on his nose before her hands began to raise the black jumper he was wearing. He raised his arms up for her; she frowned when she couldn't raise it over his head, and he yanked it off quickly and wadded it up to throw it over his shoulder, not giving a damn where it ended up.

She timidly pulled the t-shirt he wore underneath out of his jeans. Her hands glided under the shirt, onto warm skin, feeling his firm muscles.

He gasped at the contact of her cool hands on his skin, she slowly worked the shirt up and he yanked it off the same way as before. She froze at the sight of his toned body. _'This gorgeous hunk is in love with me,'_ she managed to tell herself before all her intelligence disappeared. The only thing helping her now was natural instinct, she wanted to finally show him how much she had loved him, to finally have him show her the love that she so wanted to experience.

He held his hands on her waist for balance while he removed his shoes with his feet and kicked them out of the way. Her hands were shaking when she reached for his jeans. After she unfastened the button, she lowered the zipper and raised her head as she sucked in her breath when she discovered that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

He reached over to take off her t-shirt. Luckily for him she wasn't wearing a bra at the moment, but she covered her chest with her arms and turned her eyes away, feeling a bit nervous and afraid of what he would think of her scarred body. He carefully lowered her arms and watched her for a minute; he was breathing hard, his jeans were tightening up seeing her stand semi-naked before him with her red lips and her chest moving as she regained her breathing after kissing.

She lowered her eyes, blushing and waiting for his retort. He raised her chin up with his finger and he looked deep into her eyes, reassuring her. "You are so beautiful," he said before he kissed her passionately. Then he bowed his head to leave tender kisses along her scar.

When he reached the end, she felt him pull away and look up at her. "Now, do you understand?" he asked. She nodded her head and he helped remove the rest of her clothes. "We stay here in front of the fire," he suggested.

"I like the sound of that," she agreed. He reached for his wand from the back pocket of his jeans and brought the fireplace back to life, then he spelled the lights out, but left the tree lights on, giving the room a subtle glow.

He conjured a soft, fluffy, white rug along with a few pillows and placed them before the fireplace.

After he removed his jeans, he escorted Hermione to the rug before she could gaze at him and lowered her down in the middle of it. He laid down on his side so that he was facing her, his head was propped on one hand, while his other hand was free to roam around her body.

"Hermione, you are so breathtaking," he informed her as he traced her lips with his finger, followed by his mouth, giving her a silky kiss.

He traced down her neck, along her chest, to the closest mound of softness. Then he traced her nipple, slowly helping it harden. Wondering how she was feeling, he looked toward her face again to watch her reaction, but she was already quietly moaning with her eyes closed and her head leaned back.

Cedric quietly lowered his lips toward the place his finger was, tenderly licking the taught nipple. He smiled after hearing her gasp, but jumped slightly when he felt her fingers glide through his hair and vigorously press his lips down harder.

After spending a wonderful amount of attention there, he happily moved over her scar onto the other one. At the same time Hermione rubbed her hands over any part of him she could reach, enjoying the feel of the hair and hard muscles on him. She was amazed at the way her body was responding to his kisses, she was tingling all over and all he had done so far was touch her breasts.

He slowly lifted his head and moved to look into her eyes with devotion, then he lightly caressed her lips, allowing his body to lay over her. She pulled him closer until their bare chests made contact and purred at the feel of his warm body.

He laughed into her mouth. "Hermione."

"Hmm," she moaned against his lips.

"Can I touch you please?" he pleaded through the kisses and she moved her head in agreement.

She widened her legs for him and his hand delicately touched her stomach, waist, and hips while he slowly inched downward. Then he cupped his hand over her sex and glided up and down over her, preparing her to receive him. He knew that she hadn't been with anyone since that jerk.

She moved her hand to stroke over his chest again, his body felt so exquisite to her.

He spread apart the soft hair guarding her entrance, and she whimpered when she felt a finger ease inside her canal. He gently pushed deeper, to find her tender nub, rubbing it over and over, drawing her mouth away from his and moaning out in response.

After several minutes, he crawled down her body and placed himself between her legs. He took hold of her mound and spread the tender lips, anticipating the feel and taste of her wetting core. He was breathing so hard that his breath caressed her tenderly, sending shivers up her spine. Then he softly glided his tongue over her. The first lick sent shockwaves through her body, but he didn't stop there. He continued to lick and suck her, sending tidal waves throughout her body, and added a finger or two to aide him. The sensation grew so much, she yelled out during her orgasm.

As he kept licking, he raised his eyes to watch her zealously ride out her climax and she held onto his shoulder as he drained her. When it was over, she tried to catch her breathe while he moved up to give her an affectionate kiss, letting her taste herself. She tiredly wrapped her arms around his neck and ignored the lack of oxygen as he fell on top of her.

"You do realize that we haven't even started," he informed her. She looked up at him with joy in her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. She placed a brief kiss on his lips, then lowered her hand on his cock, letting him know that she wasn't done either.

She watched him close his eyes when she touched him again. Although she never went down on Ron, this gorgeous specimen was hard and big because of her and she craved to taste him inside her mouth. He was so much bigger than Ron, and she hoped that she would be able to accomplish her plan.

She shoved him onto his back and settled in between his legs, while holding him with one hand. She anxiously glided her tongue up his shaft and when she reached the top, her mouth gradually surrounded the tip, then she pulled him back out of her mouth. Each time she lowered her mouth, she would add more of him, allowing her mouth to adjust to his size.

He was weakened by the time she had all of him deep in her throat, moaning for her to take more and he couldn't stop himself as he placed his hands in her hair, pulling her deeper, helping her take him further in her throat. She was turned on so much, wanting all of him in her mouth that she didn't object.

"'Mione, stop!" he finally pleaded. "I'll be over before we start."

She slowly removed him from her mouth and looked up at him with a huge grin, knowing that she had just made this quidditch star almost shoot his load in her mouth.

He pulled her up onto his chest kissing her deeply, thanking her for such a wonderful event. When he rolled her onto her back, she naturally spread her legs, letting him lay in between them. He raised himself onto his knees, and she looked at him while he eased a finger inside her to make sure that she was still ready to take him.

His eyes gazed at her while he was stroked the outsides of her thighs. He tugged her closer to him, placing her right under his shaft, and she bent her knees up, readying herself to accept him. He grabbed hold of himself, leaned back a bit and guided his cock to her entrance. He pushed himself into her slowly, moving just as slow and steady as she had with him in her mouth. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he held onto her hips and looked down at her, watching her squirm at his fullness, her muscles pulsing and itching for him to move. She tried to move for him, but he wouldn't let her, not until he lowered himself to kiss her deeply while his tongue danced with hers.

He lifted his hips slowly out of her warmth just to push right back inside her completely; his hips moved tenderly, stirring his shaft until she couldn't take the torture anymore, and she swiftly grabbed on to his ass and pushed him in deeper. Then she pushed up on his hips and eased him back in again. He matched her thrusts, fucking her so hard she was tossing her head, holding onto him and scratching his skin with her nails as he held onto her.

Hermione felt the intense pressure building up in her head lowering all the way down to her toes. She panted harder, the sensation pushed all around her; she was afraid to scream out now, this was the strongest, most compelling orgasm she ever enjoyed, and her head wanted to explode from it.

Cedric watched as she writhed under him, scratching his back and grinding her teeth together while grunting along with him. "Let me here you scream for me, Hermione,' he grunted out, pushing harder and faster into her. Sweat was gathering all over him, threatening to fall on her. She shook her head, unable to think clearly.

He then moved his shaft in a different angle to fuck ever harder, and she was lost now. She screamed so loud, she almost lost her voice; she couldn't do anything but ride out her climax and lay there as he pushed in and out of her. She stretched her back up, keeping her head on the pillow, screaming as her walls tightened and pulsed around him. She came so hard that he held her to him as she tried to push him out. The intensity drew out his own orgasm, pumping her full of his seed, thrusting in and out as they both finished.

He collapsed on top of her, they were both breathing hard, sweaty, and exhausted. He pulled her even closer to him, and she gripped his ass again when he went to remove himself from her. "Just for a little bit," she pleaded. He didn't have the energy to argue; they didn't know how long they stayed that way, and he finally rolled to his side, his arms still wrapped around her, but the movement dislodged him out of her. Although she was sad at losing him inside her, she felt content for the first time after she had made love.

They quickly fell asleep, her head resting on his chest.

* * *

Hermione woke up shivering; she tried to sit up, but there was a set of arms surrounding her, and she slowly started to remember what transpired the night before.

Cedric knocking on her door, confessing his love to her, and the earth shattering orgasm she had experienced because of him. She started to blush when she remembered what she did to him, she read about how to do that, but she never felt the want to perform that one thing before last night. She gently moved his arms off her and quietly gathered her clothes and went to her bathroom. She wanted to take care of her morning routine, along with a very warm shower all before he woke up.

She prepared breakfast as quietly as she could, but knew she had failed when she felt a pair of wet lips on her neck, and she shrieked a little bit, having not heard him. "Morning," he whispered. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but she was cooking such a good breakfast and he did work up an appetite last night, plus he would have her in his arms soon enough.

"Morning," she echoed through her smile. "There's plenty of time if you want to take a shower before this stuff is ready."

He kissed her once more before he turned back the way he entered the room, and she almost dropped the skillet when she looked back to see him walking out of the room naked. Oh, wow! She took deep breaths, forcing her body to calm down. Cedric told her that this was her decision to make, but she was honestly scared that he was going to be the one to reject her. She quickly moved to take out the last of her toast, which was pitch black after she lost herself in her thoughts instead of cooking.

When he walked back into the kitchen, he was wearing only his jeans from the night before, and Hermione' s eyes took an extra moment to look him over before she turned back to her cooking.

When she was finished they agreed to eat on their rug together after starting the fire again. She waited for him to take his first bite; he approved of her cooking and she began eating with him and they continued to eat silently until he spoke up.

"'Mione," he said as he looked into her eyes. "Have you thought about what you want to do about us…."

She pressed her finger against his lips and she nodded her head yes. She moved their plates out of the way and straddled his legs so they were face to face. She moved in to kiss him passionately, and he placed his arm around her. She only broke the kiss to tell him of her decision; she looked into his eyes again, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her and walk out of her door for good.

"I have only one condition- I wish to make this a Christmas tradition," she said as she waved her arms at the rug and the ribbon discarded on the floor. "With you showing up at my door, wrapped up wearing a big red bow, just for me to unravel and ravage."

She didn't return her gaze to him, regretting that she opened her mouth. He gently turned her face to him and whispered, "I can't dispute with a tradition like that." He squeezed her closer to him. "Happy Christmas, 'Mione," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Happy …." she managed to return before his lips cut off the rest of her words.

* * *

Years later, when their family and friends helped move them into their new home, they all wanted to know why there was a box full red ribbons hidden inside her closet. The couple wouldn't say a word, but they both refused to let them throw the box out. Cedric shrunk it and kept it in his pocket until they finished with the move. That evening, he was rewarded extensively for his thoughtfulness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot, if you are interested check the banner I made for this story; link is in on my profile. Happy Christmas.


End file.
